


Never let go

by littlediable



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: the fem!reader has been traveling with Din for quite a while, not able to stop herself from crushing on him, imagining a life by his side, as the mother of his children.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Never let go

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my Tumblr little-diable

“(Y/n), cyar'ika” Mando reached behind him, hand squeezing her knee, ripping her out of her slumber. She had her arms protectively wrapped around the child, cuddling him into her chest, (y/e/c) eyes found his helmet, somewhat trying to imagine his eyes staring at her, “we’re almost there”. With every word he spoke her heart did a few summersaults, excitedly calling out to the man she had been falling for for months on end.

She had been by his and the child’s side for quite a long time by now, he had saved her from the black market, took her in and fairly soon the Mandalorian seemed to realize that the child seemed to love her just as much as he did. He wasn’t one to talk about his feelings, the emotions he tried to keep hidden away, but with her, with her it was different, she held a special power over him.

(Y/n) would try to get closer to him, she’d stay up through most nights, would listen to the stories that would roll off his tongue as she’d dig a bit deeper and coax a few more secrets out of Din. 

She could still remember the day where he had told her his birth name “call me Din cyar'ika” heart racing from the way he seemed to trust her, hands about to touch hers as he’d creep closer. Oh, how much she wanted to explore the skin underneath his beskar, to glide her fingertips over his chest, to comb them through the hair she’d imagine late at night as she’d picture the two of them together.

The passengers panicked sounds echoed through the cockpit, holding onto her babies as the razor crest seemed to crash right down into the water. Mandos’ gaze flicked between his surroundings and (y/n), trying to somehow avoid the rather harsh landing that seemed inevitable. “Are you alright?”, Mando turned towards his three companions, eyes not leaving (y/n)s features, her pupils were dilated, chest heavily rising and falling as she nodded her head, hands squeezing the child’s sides.

Mando had been rather protective of (y/n) and the child from the start, possessive even, he wouldn’t let anybody come too close, threatening everybody who’d even try to touch her, deep, raspy voice breathing out a small though effective “you lay one finger on her and you won’t live to see another day”. She’d stare at him with flushed cheeks as he’d breathe out the words, teeth piercing through her lips, trying to stop her smile from spreading.

(Y/n) was glad to finally breathe some clear air, they’d have enough time to explore the town on Trask, enough time for themselves, a clan of three. “Hey, wait for us” (y/n) called after the passenger as she seemed to look for her man, croaking till he seemed to reply to her. “Look at them” Din’s eyes found her features, eyes focused on the couple, heart fluttering as they got reunited, excitedly wrapping their arms around each other. 

She couldn’t help but imagine herself in Din’s arms, married to the man she wanted to call her’s, surrounded by a few children of their own. Her heart was aching, how much she wished for the fantasy to come true, she didn’t want to ever let go of him and the child. (Y/n) didn’t notice the child’s big eyes on her, it almost seemed as if he could hear her thoughts, excitedly he chortled out a few sounds, ripping (y/n) out of her trance. 

Just like her Din seemed to be lost in a daydream of his own, thinking about (y/n), pregnant with his child, married to him as he’d take good care of their clan, protecting them from everybody who’d even try to hurt them. At first the thought of settling down seemed to scare him, but with every passing day he seemed to fall more and more for the beautiful (y/e/c) eyes girl, dreaming about making her his.

Her eyes snapped down to her right hand, watching Din interlace his fingers with hers, wordlessly pulling her closer to the reunited couple, squeezing her hand a few times. She didn’t listen to the words he murmured, mind only focused on the tingles that shot through her, hand tightening her grip on him, hopefully he’d never let go of her.


End file.
